Pasión en tiempos de la Guerra Fría
by le mousquetaire
Summary: OT3-ish


\- Hola, linda. – Napoleon le abrió la puerta de su departamento en Manhattan a Gaby, quien le saludó con un beso en la mejilla y media sonrisa. – Realmente luces hermosa hoy.

La invitó a pasar y le ofreció un vaso de brandy. Gaby se recostó en el gran sofá, deshaciéndose de los zapatos.

\- ¿Cómo está nuestro amigo mutuo? – Napoleon se sentó a su lado y colocó sus piernas sobre su regazo, masajeándole los pies.

\- No lo sé, tu lo tuviste el fin de semana, vine a buscar noticias suyas. – Gaby bebió, sonriéndole pícara tras el borde de su vaso.

\- Sería conveniente que organizáramos un calendario, ¿no te parece? – La mano de Napoleon recorrió suavemente su pantorrilla, subiendo hasta la rodilla, deteniéndose en el borde de su falda. – Podrías mudarte al edificio, el penthouse está disponible y me han contado que es impresionante, seguro Waverly puede conseguirte un buen precio.

\- Trabajo contigo, Solo, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero tenerte a cinco metros de distancia todos los días a todas horas? – Gaby atrapó la mano que se aventuraba bajo su falda.

La llave en la cerradura de la puerta atrajo su atención y Gaby observó a Illya entrar al departamento.

\- Ustedes deberían vivir juntos, considerando que ya tiene una llave. – Gaby comentó como si nada, observando a Illya entrar en la cocina para dejar las bolsas con las que había llegado.

\- Te ofrecí una llave a ti también y la rechazaste. – Napoleon terminó su bebida y se levantó para ir a servirse otra.

\- ¿Y arriesgarme a encontrarte en una situación comprometedora con una de tus tantas visitas temporales? No, gracias. Prefiero tocar y darte el tiempo suficiente para ponerte presentable aunque veo que no es tu costumbre estar correctamente vestido mientras andas por casa. – Napoleon llevaba una bata de seda sobre el torso desnudo y los pantalones de su fina pijama de satín.

\- Para qué desperdiciar unos de mis trajes si nadie puede disfrutarlos. – Puso en manos de Illya un vaso de escocés y se sentó en el sofá frente a aquel donde Gaby aun seguía recostada.

\- Regresaste antes, creía que no llegarías hasta mañana. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? – Illya había ocupado el lugar que Napoleon había abandonado al lado de Gaby, a quien saludó con un suave beso en los labios.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que habías salido de viaje. – Gaby le sonrió y Napoleon respondió a su sonrisa con un gesto ofendido.

\- Llegué anoche y, sabiendo que estarías aquí, decidí esperar hasta hoy para buscarte. – Gaby tomó la mano de Illya y se la llevó a los labios. – Hoy temprano me reuní con Waverly para entregarle el reporte de mi misión y luego vine aquí. Supongo que en un par de días les llamará para ponerlos al tanto. Así que les recomiendo estar listos para un corto viaje, donde no contarán con mi compañía, a menos que consigan convencer al jefe de enviarme con ustedes. – Se levantó para llenar su vaso, dejando que sus palabras hicieran efecto.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer o prefieres que salgamos? Ahora que ya tenemos los ingredientes necesarios puedo prepararnos algo delicioso para celebrar que el equipo está reunido de nuevo. – Gaby observó el intercambio de miradas entre Solo e Illya y sintió el rubor subir por su rostro.

No le sorprendió en absoluto descubrir el interés especial de Solo por su colega ruso, aunque si fue desconcertante para ella el saber que dicho interés era mutuo.

Luego de su misión en Estambul, mientras esperaban el vuelo que les llevaría de nuevo a casa, se reunieron en la habitación de hotel de Solo y los tres discutieron largo y tendido su situación. Napoleon sugirió un trío, pero Gaby se opuso de tajo; adoraba a Solo pero desde el principio, su relación había sido mucho más fraternal que carnal. Solo siempre la había tratado como a su hermana menor y ella se sentía más cómoda con esa relación. Lo que había entre ella e Illya era muy diferente: era fuego, competencia, dominación y control. Intoxicante y peligroso.

Solo se sentía intrigado por Illya, así que llevar a la parte física su amistad con él no era nada más que el paso natural en su relación. Gaby sabía que Illya ansiaba el contacto humano, el poder confiar por completo en alguien y Solo le había ofrecido ayuda para lidiar con su volátil temperamento, sin juzgarlo, y eso había bastado para que bajara sus defensas y le dejará entrar en su vida. Napoleon era irresistiblemente encantador e Illya estaba cansado por tantos años de mantener sus emociones contenidas.

Gaby entendió que compartirlo con Solo era lo que Illya necesitaba y lo quería demasiado como para poner peros a la situación.

Quizá algún día le tomaría la palabra sobre el trío pero, mientras llegaba el momento, disfrutaría el espectáculo desde su asiento en primera fila.

\- Si no estoy interrumpiendo sus planes… - Solo respondió dándole un sonoro beso en la frente y luego se plantó frente a Illya, quien separó las piernas para hacerle espacio y Solo se inclinó, besándolo en los labios, larga y profundamente. Una mano de Illya se posó posesiva en la cintura de Solo y Gaby sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

Conocía de primera mano el sentimiento: el toque firme de las manos de Illya en su cuerpo, su necesidad de saberse su dueño. Sabía lo que Solo debería estar sintiendo, pero no podía concebir estar celosa de ello. Illya siempre les daba a cada uno su lugar y su peculiar relación nunca pondría en peligro la amistad que les unía.

Ella sólo era humana, habría sido imposible no ser afectada por la escena frente a sus ojos. Eran contadas las veces en que era testigo de cómo era la relación entre ellos y siempre que la casualidad le ponía en esa posición, no tenía empacho alguno en fantasear sobre la posibilidad de estar en medio de la magia que esos dos tenían juntos.

Napoleon se apartó de Illya y se dirigió a la cocina. Illya aun tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Gaby fue a sentarse a su lado.

\- Me iré después de comer, no me esperabas hasta mañana, seguro ustedes dos tienen planes para el resto del día. – Illya le respondió enredando sus dedos en su cabello y atrayéndola hacía él, encontrando sus labios con los ojos cerrados, besándola con el mismo fuego con que había respondido al beso de Solo.

Ella juraría que aun podía saborear a Solo en la lengua de Illya.

Su mano buscó la piel bajo la ropa de Illya, recorriendo con las uñas los fuertes músculos de su vientre y su pecho. El olor a loción de afeitar la envolvió y la emoción que la mera presencia de Illya siempre le provocaba, comenzaba a excitarla.

\- Si no les importa, tortolitos, necesito ayuda en la cocina. Entre más pronto terminemos, más pronto podremos comer y, si todo pinta como hasta ahora, auguro una velada por demás entretenida. – A regañadientes, Gaby se apartó de Illya y echó a andar a la cocina, deteniéndose en la entrada, para mirar a Illya acercarse a Solo y susurrarle algo al oído. Napoleon inclinó la cabeza, un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas. Sus dedos fueron hasta el cinturón de Illya y comenzó a arrastrarlo tras él.

\- La vieja madre Rusia nos enviaría a Siberia si supiera cuanto hemos llegado a corromper a esta impresionante criatura. – Solo le susurró cuando pasó junto a ella en su camino a la cocina y Gaby se mordió los labios, sorprendida por la mirada de absoluta adoración con que Illya la miró mientras seguía los pasos de Solo.

Entretenida apenas describía como pintaba la velada hasta ese momento.

Los tres trabajaron un rato en la cocina, con Illya moviéndose de uno a otro; unos dedos recorriendo suavemente la espalda de Gaby, una mano desapareciendo bajo la bata abierta de Solo, con la naturalidad nacida de la confianza mutua y de ese nuevo aspecto en la personalidad de Illya, quien ahora no temía buscar aquello que ansiaba y no se avergonzaba de conseguirlo.

Gaby se sentía acalorada y sabía con certeza que no era por el calor de la cocina.

\- Todo estará listo en unos veinte minutos, solo me queda darle el punto a la comida y como no me gusta que se sepan mis secretos, tendré que pedirles que abandonen la cocina. – Napoleon sirvió tres copas de vino y les entregó las suyas. – Seguro que encontraran en que entretenerse por un rato. – Les señaló la puerta. Illya le ofreció su brazo y Gaby lo aceptó, guiñándole el ojo a Solo mientras salían.

Habían dado unos pasos dentro de la espaciosa sala de estar cuando Illya tomó su copa de sus manos y la puso junto a la suya en una repisa, para luego alzarla en brazos para ir a sentarse en el loveseat con ella sobre sus piernas, sus labios sobre los suyos, ahogando su grito de sorpresa.

Illya se recostó contra el descansabrazos del sofá, con ella de espaldas sobre su pecho, sosteniéndola con un brazo sin parar de besarla, mientras su otra mano desaparecía entre sus piernas, jalando hacía abajo sus finas bragas de encaje.

Gaby puso una mano sobre su pecho, apartándose un poco para mirarlo, sorprendida por la audacia de sus acciones. Illya le sostuvo la mirada, mientras su mano se abría paso en la cálida humedad entre sus piernas.

\- Solo te enseño este truco, ¿no es así? – Su voz temblaba ligeramente, todo su cuerpo llenándose de calor por los dedos de Illya entrando suavemente en ella, tocándola en el lugar exacto, con la presión precisa.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te contara cómo lo hizo? – El brillo travieso en sus ojos hizo que Gaby temblara, mordiéndose los labios para contener un gemido, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Estábamos desnudos en su cama, anoche, y antes de que me diera cuenta y pudiera detenerlo, su mano estaba sobre mis nalgas, sus dedos abriéndose paso entre ellas. - Mientras hablaba, sus propios dedos, acariciaban suavemente su clítoris, resbalando en su humedad, enviando espasmos de placer dentro de ella. – Estaba tan perdido en sus besos que no noté cuando se hizo del lubricante, pero pude sentir uno de sus dedos resbalar dentro de mí con suavidad y con esa seguridad suya de que no haría nada por detenerlo. – Gaby buscó su boca y le mordió el labio inferior cuando sus dedos entraron de nuevo dentro de ella, tan profundo como la posición se lo permitía.

\- Luego fueron dos dedos y mi cuerpo temblaba, como si no deseara nada más que esa presión empujando dentro de mí, profunda y constantemente. - Los largos dedos de Illya entraba y salían, rozando su clítoris de cuando en cuando. La mano del brazo que la sostenía contra su pecho, se posó sobre uno de sus senos, acariciándolo sobre la ropa, endureciendo sus pezones. Gaby sentía enloquecer de placer. – Estaba a su completa merced y a punto de volverme loco, cuando se acercó y me besó. – Illya hizo lo mismo con ella y Gaby sentía que estaba cerca, dolorosamente cerca de terminar. – Y luego susurró sobre mis labios: Muéstrame cuanto te gusta esto…- Gaby se estremeció de pies a cabeza, la fuerza de su orgasmo haciéndola arquearse contra el pecho de Illya, un ahogado gemido escapando de su garganta.

Illya la abrazó con fuerza hasta que su cuerpo se recuperó del increíble momento que le había dado. La ayudó a recostarse en el sofá, subiéndole las bragas con cuidado y gentileza. La besó suavemente en los labios para disculparse un momento para ir a lavarse. Gaby alcanzó a ver la silueta de su erección bajo sus ajustados pantalones de pana y sonrió. Ese maldito de Napoleon Solo había conseguido su condenado trío, después de todo.

Se levantó del sofá, tomándose un momento para que sus temblorosas piernas pudieran sostenerla. Pasó frente a un espejo para arreglarse un poco el cabello, consciente de que no había nada que pudiera ocultar el calor en sus mejillas. Entró a la cocina y se encontró a Napoleon con la copa de vino en sus manos, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, recargado a medias en la pequeña isla en el centro de la cocina, una chispa traviesa brillando en las pupilas azules. La bata abierta con descaro no pretendía esconder nada y Gaby pasó saliva y su mirada subió despacio por el vientre y el pecho de Solo, hasta detenerse en los ojos que la miraban divertidos, retadores.

Se le acercó despacio, sosteniendo su mirada. Tomó la copa de sus manos y bebió un poco, acercándose lo suficiente como para que pudiera olerla. Solo cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, humedeciéndose los labios y Gaby se estremeció por la sensación de poder que ese momento le daba. Solo abrió los ojos y recuperó su copa, bebiendo sin apartar su mirada de la suya.

\- ¿Satisfecha? – Solo apartó con suavidad un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos y se le acercó un poco más. Gaby dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero la mano de Solo en su cintura la detuvo. – Sabes que nada me importa más que tu felicidad y la de Illya, así que prométeme – dejó la copa sobre la mesa y tomó su rostro entre sus manos -, prométeme que dirás algo si esta situación te hace sentir incómoda.

Gaby se conmovió por la honestidad en las palabras de Solo, en la viva preocupación en su mirada y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder sentir por él algo más de lo que sentía. Se le acercó y lo besó suavemente en los labios, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza y él la acunó en sus brazos, besando sus cabellos, la tensión dejando su cuerpo, agradecido por su voto de confianza.

\- No sé ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre. – Illya se plantó detrás de Gaby, envolviéndolos a ambos en un fuerte abrazo. – A menos que haya un cambio de planes y nos saltemos la comida para ir directo al postre. – Una mano de Illya atrapó a Gaby por la cintura, acercándola hacia él, mientras la otra acariciaba el vientre desnudo de Solo, para luego rodear su cintura, reduciendo el espacio entre Gaby y él. Solo buscó su boca y lo besó sobre el hombro de Gaby, quien estaba en medio de los dos, la erección de Illya rozando su espalda y la de Solo empujando sobre su vientre.

El calor residual del orgasmo que acababa de experimentar la sofocaba y Gaby sintió la humedad mojar sus bragas. Apenas conciente de ello, una de sus manos encontró su camino hacía las nalgas de Illya mientras la otra acariciaba el pecho de Solo. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Illya y este abandonó los labios de Solo para buscar los suyos, mientras una mano de Solo bajaba por su espalda para hallar su camino al cuerpo de Illya.

Gaby podía escuchar el sonido del roce de su ropa, los gruñidos de Illya, los murmullos de Solo. Tras sus ojos cerrados había destellos de luz blanca aquí y allá y el olor de la loción de Illya y el olor natural de Solo, mezclándose con su propia humedad estaban arrastrándola a la locura.

Lo que fuera que sucediera a partir de ese momento, sería decisión suya y nada más que suya y la sensación de poder era embriagante y sobrecogedora.

Y aun no estaba preparada para hacer uso de esa ventaja.

Con un último estremecimiento, abandonó los labios de Illya y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Solo, tratando de recuperar algo de compostura, fuerza para poder apartarse del acogedor calor que emanaba de Solo e Illya, sin hacer demasiado daño, sin lastimarles más de lo necesario.

\- Será mejor que me vaya ahora… - la mano de Illya que aun sostenía su cintura la liberó, solo para posarse sobre su nuca, más en un gesto de confort que de posesión. Los labios de Solo estaban sobre su frente, con la ternura usual que siempre tenía para con ella. – No puedo, no debo, dejar que esto vaya más allá, al menos por ahora, aunque hacerlo me haga preguntarme si no estoy completamente loca por rechazarlo.

Gaby no tenía intención alguna en explicar sus razones para negativa, considerando que la mayor de ellas era su temor a que Illya pudiera no controlar sus emociones si alguien que no fuera él, aunque fuera Solo, la tocara de esa manera. Illya aun tenía mucho que trabajar en el control de sus emociones y ninguno de ellos sabía, en ese momento, cual podría ser su reacción si tuviera que enfrentarse a esa situación. Tenían mucho tiempo por delante para probar ese escenario en un ambiente controlado y seguro, cuando su relación fuera más estable y fuerte e Illya hubiese encontrado herramientas suficientes como para encauzar esa ira y no cegarse por su necesidad de posesión para con ella y Solo.

En cierta forma, tenía la certeza de que Solo compartía esa actitud precautoria con ella, pero no sabía como exponérsela a Illya sin que lo tomara de la forma equivocada, como si estuvieran siendo condescendientes con él. Su relación apenas estaba encontrando su cauce y su acuerdo mutuo de ser para Illya lo que él necesitaba por separado y ser amigos entre ellos, servía para sus propósitos como equipo y como individuos.

Cuán complicado y simple a la vez puede ser el encontrar la felicidad en otra persona, u otras personas, cuando lo único que realmente importa es seguir aquello que te pide el corazón.

\- Vamos a comer algo entonces, antes de que te vayas. – Solo la abrazó cariñosamente y se dispuso a preparar la comida. Gaby abrazó a Illya, a quien le tomó un momento corresponder al gesto y Gaby sintió una pequeña opresión en su pecho.

Luego de su siguiente misión, se sentaría a solas con Illya y le hablaría de sus preocupaciones y de cómo esperaba poder ayudarle a encontrar un punto de equilibrio donde pudiera estar en control sin perder su esencia. Pero en ese preciso momento, lo más sensato era retirarse y dejar que eso que ellos tres tenían se asentara con suficiente fuerza como para enfrentar cualquier crisis que se les presentara.

\- ¿Confías en mi, Illya? – Gaby tenía que preguntar, tenía que hacerle ver que el decir que no ahora no significaba que sería un no para siempre. – Ustedes están descubriéndose y tú estás aprendiendo a confiar en las personas, no tenemos prisa y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Además, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tu amigo aquí me encuentre de buen humor y decida que ya es tiempo de hacer realidad su loca fantasía de tenernos a los dos a su merced.

Illya le sonrió y se acercó para besarla, con suavidad y ternura, como aquellos primeros días luego de que se conocieron y Gaby entendió que su mensaje había llegado a su destino.

Comieron y charlaron animadamente, aunque era obvio para Gaby que bajo la tranquila camaradería, había una sutil electricidad entre sus compañeros, inerte pero constante, en la forma en que sus dedos se tocaba cuando se pasaban las cacerolas o la forma en que a veces sus manos desaparecían bajo la mesa, las miradas, las medias sonrisas.

Tenía que irse de ahí antes de que las cosas volvieran a ponerse intensas entre los tres, o su presencia consiguiera que esa chispa dejada por ese delicioso momento en la cocina se apagara por completo.

\- Iré a mi departamento a dormir, el cambio de horario y esta deliciosa comida están poniéndome somnolienta. .- Un largo bostezo fingido hizo que sus compañeros se rieran de su pobre excusa para dejarles solos. - ¿Te importaría si me llevó un poco de esto para mañana? – Solo se levantó de la mesa para prepararle algo para llevarse, mientras ella se llevaba a Illya consigo a la sala, para despedirse de él.

\- Mañana, si Waverly no nos cita temprano para darnos otra misión, los espero a comer en mi casa, quizá no prepare algo tan delicioso como lo de hoy, pero ya nos las arreglaremos. – Illya la besó apasionadamente, interrumpiendo su nerviosa palabrería y Gaby se dejó llevar por un momento.

\- Agradezco mucho tu paciencia, en serio, solo quisiera no pensar que estás conteniéndote por consideración a mí. Necesito tu amistad, no tu piedad. – Ahora fue ella quien le besó para callarle, no queriendo tener esa conversación ahí y en ese momento.

\- Cuando termine esta misión, tú y yo hablaremos, te lo prometo, por ahora sólo te pido que sigas confiando en mí y en Solo un poco más, ¿por favor? – Illya asintió con la cabeza y la besó de nuevo, una última vez.

\- Tómate tu tiempo con Solo, toma el control y hazle ver que él no es el único que sabe como enloquecer de placer a otro ser humano. – Le sonrió traviesa e Illya se ruborizó ligeramente. – Ambos sabemos lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando realmente te decides.

Solo regresó con una bolsa que puso en sus manos. Con una mano en su espalda la guió hacia la salida.

\- Por favor, trata de ser tan ridículamente perverso con él en la cama. Es complicado seguirle el ritmo luego de haber pasado por tus talentosas manos. – Solo alzó una ceja en un gesto de fingida sorpresa.

\- Y yo que pensaba que ibas a agradecerme el haber expandido sus horizontes y sus habilidades, porque estoy seguro de que has disfrutado bastante con lo que ahora es capaz de hacer bajo las sábanas. – Solo la besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. – Él te lo contará todo, si se lo preguntas. – Gaby se apartó de él, ruborizada, para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella sin decir nada.

Llegaría a casa a dormir, no sin antes hacer un recuento de esa jornada, desnuda en su cama, pretendiendo que sus dedos eran los de Illya, mientras lo imaginaba contándole las travesuras de Solo.

* * *

Illya estaba de pie en medio de la sala, observándole despedirse de Gaby. Aun estaba dolido por la reacción de ella luego de ese momento en la cocina, horas atrás. Confiaba en ambos, pero aun le costaba trabajo ignorar esa insidiosa idea suya de que estaban haciendo ciertas cosas por las razones equivocadas. Pero como Gaby había dicho, tenían tiempo para resolver ese pequeño obstáculo y hacer que su peculiar relación pasara al siguiente nivel.

\- Y como se acostumbra decir, al fin solos. – Napoleon cruzó las manos tras su espalda, haciendo que la bata se abriera, exponiendo su pecho desnudo y el frente de sus pantalones. Illya se humedeció los labios, dando un par de pasos para acercársele y Napoleon se quedó quieto, esperándole.

\- Esto es lo que ustedes llaman juego previo, ¿no? – Napoleon se mordió el labio inferior, inclinando la cabeza, mientras Illya caminaba alrededor suyo, observándole detenidamente.

\- Esto fue algo más parecido al concepto de coitus interruptus, si quieres saber mi opinión. – Napoleon comenzó a caminar con dirección a su habitación, girándose para mirar a Illya mientras caminaba hacia atrás. – No sé tu, pero yo nunca había pasado tanto tiempo pretendiendo tener una conversación normal con un grupo de personas, mucho menos hacer una comida, mientras todo mi cuerpo estaba listo para lo que prometía ser una experiencia fuera de este mundo. – Se detuvo en el umbral de su recámara, esperando a que Illya le alcanzara. – Cuando ese prospecto desapareció, el fuego disminuyó un poco su ímpetu, pero nunca se apagó del todo. – Illya se detuvo frente a él, en el lado opuesto del borde de la puerta. – Si andar por ahí con tu arma medio desenfundada es como juego previo para ti, permíteme hacer los honores y encargarme de ella antes de que termines disparándola teniéndola aun dentro de los pantalones.

Illya recostó su espalda contra el filo de la puerta, dejando que un gemido ahogado escapara de su garganta cuando la mano de Napoleon se posó en su entrepierna, su erección rozando la ropa interior, bajo el apretado pantalón de pana y su boca recorrió su cuello, justo donde su pulso golpeaba violentamente contra la piel.

\- Disfrutas esto demasiado, vaquero. – Las manos de Illya desaparecieron bajo la bata de Napoleon y sus manos recorrieron suavemente su espalda, subiendo hasta sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él. La mano que aun seguía acariciando su entrepierna bajo por entre sus piernas, los dedos rodeando los testículos, yendo más atrás. Illya bajo la cabeza, buscando la boca de Napoleon, mordiendo sus labios.

\- No te llamo Peligro solo por tu reputación, amigo mío. – Napoleon desató el cinturón de su pantalón y comenzó a bajar el cierre, e Illya aprovechó la distracción para tomarlo por las piernas y levantarlo del piso, girándose para ponerlo contra la pared de la habitación, sosteniéndolo sobre su cintura. Napoleon cruzó las piernas sobre sus caderas y se sostuvo con fuerza con sus brazos sobre sus hombros, sorprendido aun por el inesperado movimiento.

\- ¿Quisieras montarme, vaquero? – Illya empujó su entrepierna contra la de Napoleon, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. – No eres el único que tiene guardado un par de ases bajo la manga.

\- Y Gaby se queja de mi mala influencia…- La boca de Napoleon atrapó la de Illya, tomándose su tiempo, aprovechando la posición para pretender ser quien tenía el dominio de la situación. Un momento después, Illya llevó a Napoleon hasta la cama, la bata de seda olvidada en el camino; Napoleon cubierto nada más con el pantalón mientras Illya estaba aun completamente vestido.

Illya se apartó para comenzar a desvestirse pero Napoleon lo detuvo con un pie en medio de su torso, sobre el cinturón. Illya se detuvo y lo miró, confundido.

\- Siendo que, aparentemente, yo soy el hedonista aquí, quisiera intentar algo, si no te importa. – Su pie bajó hasta su entrepierna, empujando suavemente, mientras Illya se quedaba quieto, respirando profundamente. – Quiero darte una lección sobre el goce de los sentidos que será iluminadora para ambos. Apartó su pie y se levantó de la cama, quedando de pie frente a Illya, deshaciéndose de los pantalones de la pijama. Illya mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos azules que le sonreían, mordiéndose los labios, nervioso. Luego se le acercó, sus manos de nuevo sobre el cierre del pantalón, liberando su erección, acariciándolo despacio, su mano libre recorriendo su pecho sobre la ropa.

\- Siéntete libre de tocar todo lo que quieras – lo besó suavemente -, muéstrame con tus manos sobre mi piel como quisieras que yo te tocara. – Una mano de Illya fue hasta su nuca mientras la otra, en medio de su pecho, lo empujaba de nuevo sobre la cama. – Úsame para descubrirte a ti mismo. – Una de las piernas de Illya, cubierta con el suave pantalón de pana, empujó entre los muslos desnudos de Napoleon. -. Y vuélvenos locos a ambos mientras lo haces.

Illya besó la sonrisa sardónica de Napoleon, sus manos acariciando palmo a palmo el cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo. Napoleon se estremecía de pies a cabeza, las diferentes texturas de la ropa de Illya dejando huellas sobre su piel, generando calor y estática.

Este encuentro era más para liberar la tensión de aquella tarde, toda esa energía acumulada y contenida, encendida por la llegada de Gaby y llevada hasta el límite. Más tarde, cuando pudieran sentirse de nuevo cómodos en su propia piel – y no como en ese momento, en que apenas un suave toque con la punta de los dedos o el roce de los cabellos les hacía temblar de deseo. - podrían entretenerse con algo más elaborado. Por ahora, el fuego amenazaba con consumirlos y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarlo apagarse sin arder con el.

Illya fue el primero en correrse, una mano de Napoleon bajo su pantalón, entre sus nalgas, la otra enredada en sus cabellos, sus labios mordiendo los suyos, sus propias manos ocupadas en mantener el cuerpo de Napoleon pegado al suyo, clavando sus uñas en la piel desnuda, cubierta con una ligera capa de sudor, enrojecida por el roce constante de su ropa.

Aun con los espasmos de su orgasmo enviando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, la mano de Illya encontró su camino a la entrepierna de Napoleon, acariciando su erección un par de veces, llevando su mano bajo sus testículos, recorriendo el perineo con las uñas. Napoleon buscó su boca a ciegas, pero Illya se mantuvo a una prudente distancia, conteniéndole con su cuerpo, su boca respirando sobre la de Napoleon, tentándolo con sus labios, atormentándolo con sus manos.

Volviéndolos locos a ambos.

Fue Illya quien se rindió, quien redujo la distancia entre sus labios. Entre un beso y el siguiente, murmurando el nombre de Illya, Napoleon arqueó su cuerpo contra el de Illya, estremecido de pies a cabeza, aferrándose a él como si temiera hundirse en el vacío si se soltaba.

Para cuando Napoleon pudo ser capaz de razonar con más o menos algo de inteligencia, estaba bajo las sábanas, con Illya desnudo a su lado, acomodándolos a ambos para dormir un rato.

Tenía en la punta de la lengua docenas de frases ingeniosas con que tratar de justificar el que hubiera casi perdido el sentido unos minutos atrás, pero el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Illya y la lasitud dejada por el más impresionante orgasmo que jamás hubiera experimentado fueron más fuertes que su orgullo.

Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Illya y suspiró profundamente, casi como un ronroneo. Se tomaría la revancha la próxima vez, aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de cómo podría superar lo que acababa de suceder.

Illya cerró los ojos, sonriendo satisfecho. Era el tipo con más suerte del mundo y estaba comenzando a creérselo.


End file.
